<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Smuggled Hook by alchemicals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909475">A Smuggled Hook</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicals/pseuds/alchemicals'>alchemicals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auradon Prep (Disney), First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicals/pseuds/alchemicals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Hook has smuggled himself to Auradon in the trunk of the limousine with the other VKs. Ben decides to let him stay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben/Harry Hook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Smuggled Hook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! i wrote another Benry fic because I have no life, and these two are really cute. One day, i might actually get around to rewriting the entire Descendants movies into a more NSFW, LGBT-friendly Benry trilogy. That day is not today, sadly. But I hope you guys enjoy this, anyways!</p><p>Don't forget to leave a kudos if you enjoyed &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben glanced at Audrey. She was already staring at him with a bright smile and wide eyes that honestly scared Ben a bit. But he mustered up a reassuring smile back and told himself he was glad to have such an accepting girlfriend. Many girls in Auradon wouldn’t think twice about kids from the Isle, and here Audrey was putting herself up as part of the Welcoming Committee.</p><p>Bolstered by the thought, Ben straightened his shoulders and brightened his smile as a black limousine cruised down through the center of the Auradon Prep courtyard. His heart stuttered a little in his chest and Ben let out a deep breath, trying to get rid of his nerves. He managed to relax enough to practice his opening words in his mind just as the limo rolled to a stop in front of them.</p><p>Then the trunk of the car opened and Ben promptly forgot every syllable of his prepared lines. His throat closed up as a tall mass of gangly limbs climbed out, revealing a head of messy dark hair and eyes the colour of sea glass. The boy grinned, and Ben flexed his fingers. It looked so dangerous - so insane. Something in him wanted to see more. </p><p>“What a crowd ye got here,” the boy said, and his eyes roamed over the Welcoming Committee before they settled on Ben. “All for little old me?” Those eyes seemed to pierce right into Ben’s soul, who bit his lip and tried to remind himself that no he had a girlfriend. But he couldn’t look away, not when those eyes ran over his body, clearly checking him out. The boy swept a lock of hair from his face, and only then did Ben notice the hook attached to his hand. </p><p>Ben glanced at the fairy godmother, who seemed to be having a hard time keeping a frown off of her face. </p><p>The limo doors opened properly and out spilled four of the Villain Kids that Ben had chosen. One of them was the prettiest girl he’d ever seen - apart from Audrey, he supposed - with straight purple hair and wicked green eyes. She looked like she’d rather be anywhere else but here. Ben couldn’t have that. Auradon was the best place on earth!</p><p>“Welcome!” The fairy godmother said, pushing a path through the marching band to the Villain Kids. Ben tried not to smile as the boy that looked like Cruella DeVille’s kid tumbled to the ground, and the other one - Jafar’s son, Ben thought - tried to rip a blanket from his hands.</p><p>“Just cleaning up,” Jafar’s son said, nodding awkwardly. Ben hid a small giggle behind his hand and glanced at the tall boy with the ink-black curls. He was already staring at Ben. Somehow, Ben didn’t hate it. It didn’t scare him as Audrey’s stares did. Instead, it made his heart warm up and his head fill with thoughts of sea glass.</p><p>“Leave it as you found it,” the fairy godmother sang. “And by that I mean just leave it.” She seemed grateful when the kids threw the blanket back into the limousine.</p><p>“Yeah, Jay, love. Can’ be showin’ your thief side so early on,” the boy with the hook said. Ben already loved his voice. The thick Scottish accent made him gravitate towards the other boy.</p><p>The girl with the purple hair jumped back in shock as she whirled around to face the boy with the hook. She stamped her foot when she saw him. </p><p>“Harry! What are you doing here?” She asked, incredulous. Ben bit his lip. He supposed he should be asking that question.</p><p>“Oh dear,” the fairy godmother said, her voice laced with worry. “It seems we’ve caught ourselves a stowaway!” She turned to Ben and gestured to the spot beside her. He was supposed to take care of mishaps like this, as the upcoming King of Auradon. Ben held back his sigh and stepped up beside the shorter woman.</p><p>“Welcome to Auradon Prep. All of you.” At this, he looked at Harry. The boy winked at him, and Ben almost tripped and fell right where he stood. Biting his lip, he forced his gaze back to the other Villain Kids. “I know this isn’t what you’re used to, but here at Auradon Prep, you’ll be accepted and well taken care of. Thank you for deciding to give us a chance.”</p><p>A soft elbow dug into his side, and Ben glanced down at the fairy godmother. She twitched her head towards Harry, who was busy tugging on the blue-haired girl’s hair. </p><p>“What?” Ben hissed out of the side of his mouth.</p><p>“You can’t just let him stay here! He wasn’t part of the original four,” the fairy godmother insisted. </p><p>Ben just shook his head. He was the Prince, here, and he believed all those who came to Auradon for a good life were here to stay. He couldn’t send Harry back to who knows what back on the Isle. No, the safest place for the boy was right here. Where Ben could maybe ask him out for ice cream. As friends, of course. Because Ben had a girlfriend, already.</p><p>“Come on,” he said to the Villain Kids and started to head back to the school. “I’ll show you your rooms.”</p><p>Harry immediately slinked in beside him and leaned a hand on Ben’s shoulder as they walked. “Must be nice, livin’ in all this luxury, ey?”</p><p>Ben couldn’t breathe. Harry smelled gorgeous, a mix of the ocean and the beach that made Ben want to cuddle him and never let go. And the heat of his hand on Ben’s shoulder was distracting.</p><p>“You’ll get to live in it, too, don’t worry,” Ben said, smiling up at Harry. He found his smile came easier around the Villain Kid. “I know you guys will feel right at home.”</p><p>Just then, Audrey stepped up to Ben’s other side and tugged roughly on his arm. Harry raised an eyebrow but slinked back to bicker with the purple-haired girl. </p><p>Ben let Audrey slip an arm around his waist, and filled his thoughts with Harry Hook.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>